


Veela Detector

by Maizeysugah



Series: The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Top Tom Riddle, Veela Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix has been suspicious of Harry's strong allure to her and her master and buys some Veela Detectors to prove to Voldmort once and for all that he's really not madly in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veela Detector

“You see?” Bellatrix pointed into a former cell that had been magically transformed into a hair salon and day spa. “Rookwood is giving Ginny Weasley a mani-pedi in there, Lucius. And your son kipped over in Harry Potter’s cell last night because Harry kept beating him at Street Fighter but he was using Chun-Li which is technically easy mode and he wouldn’t leave until he beat him.” She stomped her feet with anger. “It’s getting out of hand. This isn’t a prison camp anymore, it’s a bloody resort!” 

“What would you suggest we do, hm? Kill Harry Potter so the Dark Lord will return to his evil ways? I sort of like it now. He hasn’t cursed me in months.” The white-haired man peered into the salon to look around. Hermione and Alecto Carrow were painting each other’s fingernails. “I will admit it has gotten strange. Perhaps we could talk some sense into the man.”

“Not possible, Potter’s most likely part Veela, he’s bewitched him. We need to take stronger measures if he is. I’m going to kidnap him tonight and have him tested while You-Know-Who is out wreaking destruction on the Muggle world.” 

“And what if he is part Veela?” Lucius asked. 

“The Dark Lord will certainly see that he’s been mesmerised and feel really foolish about it and maybe then he’ll stop this ridiculous miscarriage of justice.” 

“Fine.” He walked away, bored, wondering what exactly Street Fighter was and if Potter would let him play the game, too. 

Bellatrix peeked into the dining hall that had been temporarily transformed into a Quidditch Pitch. “Potter, I need to speak with you when you’re finished playing,” she shouted up at the endless ceiling, amplifying her voice with her wand. Harry looked down at her and gave her a tip of the head then reached out in front of him, catching the Golden Snitch before Draco was able to snag it. 

“My father will hear about this!” Malfoy shouted, but Harry ignored him and landed next to Bellatrix to find out what she needed. When no one inside the room was looking, she grabbed the boy and dragged him away.

* * *

“ _Bam_! I knew it!” Bellatrix cackled with glee and high-fived herself the instant the revealing potion she used to test Harry’s heritage which turned blue in its test tube. “I knew I wasn’t going mad! How could I honestly find myself naturally attracted to a filthy Half-Blood goody goody without some sort of unnatural allure pulling me in? The Dark Lord will probably murder you for this blasphemy, Potter!” 

“Ew, you’re attracted to me? What’s the test telling you?” Harry asked her, sneering at the test tube. 

“It’s telling me that you are not fully human, that you are part Veela, and your allure is unnaturally confusing my master into believing that he’s in love with you. When he finds out you’re a fraud and you’ve conned him he’ll have your head!” 

“Who will have who’s head?” 

Both Harry and Bellatrix gasped and whipped their heads to the door. Lord Voldemort was standing in the threshold, looking sexy hot and flush with murder and mayhem still clearly soaring through his veins. “What am I missing here? Was she trying to get you in the sack again, Harry?” He curled himself protectively around his lover’s form and inched him out of the room while he held his wand up threateningly at the woman, daring her to speak or move so he could hurt her. 

“No, not this time, thank Merlin, she said I was part Veela, that I was attracting you to me unnaturally with my mystical allure.” Harry sniffled, feeling terrible about unintentionally duping the man. “I’m so sorry, Voldemort, I didn’t mean to make this happen. I’ll understand if you want to break up.” 

“Nonsense!” Voldemort threw the boy up against the wall the instant they entered their room. “You think I’ve never been around a Veela before? I’ve never felt this way about someone before, no matter how sexy or overly attractive they were. Never.” He kissed him, holding him against the wall with his body while he tasted every sweet part of his lovely mouth with his tongue, with his lips. “Have I mentioned how hot you look in your Quidditch uniform?” 

“Not yet, no,” Harry replied, hot and heavy against the wall. “I was hoping you’d rip it off of me and make me do whatever you wanted, though.” 

“Can do!” Quidditch gear was flying all over the place within seconds. Both were naked and pawing the other as they made their way blindly to the bed. 

“Gods, I just love you, unnaturally so, it seems, but it’s true…” Harry said while Lord Voldemort sipped and marked his territory on Harry’s throat. 

“Fuck that bitch. Besides, humanity is for saints,” Voldemort said, taking the young man by the chin to force him to look at him. “Bellatrix would do anything to break us up. I’m going to have to deal with this matter personally. Don’t you dare feel guilty for being part Veela. It’s not what attracts me to you, trust me.” 

“Alright, I believe you,” Harry said, letting the pleasure of Voldemort’s hands override the guilt. He fell back onto the bed while his master took control of the situation and brought the other man’s harness to near peak before they’d hardly begun. “Yes, that feels fantastic, even if it’s because I’m part Veela.” 

“What did I tell you?” Lord Voldemort pulled his hands away. 

Harry grabbed them and put them back in place. “You told me to drop it.” 

The Dark Lord smiled. “That’s good, you have a brain after all.” 

“Oh, you,” Harry said, letting the gorgeous man take command of the situation once again. “Just make me come already, that’s all I’m good for, right?” 

“There you go again,” the Dark Lord replied, shutting Harry up with his mouth. 

“Sorry, she really got to me,” Harry said with a sigh of content mixed with angst. “I’ll drop it now…I suppose.” 

Voldemort threw his hands up before crossing his arms over his chest. “Mood ruined.” 

“Oh…” Harry fretted and snuggled up against his captor and boyfriend to get his forgiveness. “You’re right, it doesn’t matter.” He bent down over Voldemort’s lap to kitten lick the man’s scrotum and stroke the hell out of his cock. He stared up at him to beg forgiveness with his eyes. 

“Oh, fine,” the Dark Lord said, relaxing his posture enough to enjoy his lover’s manipulations. His head fell back, his chest rose and fell as calm washed over him and the pleasure he was receiving steadily grew. Harry had engulfed his cock and paused occasionally to kiss him every time Voldemort would coax his head up. 

The Dark Lord pulled Harry into a kiss and dropped him down onto the mattress to fit his fingers up his arse and fuck him. They kissed with passion. They were panting, with their fingers slipping up and down over each other’s cocks. Voldemort propped Harry’s legs up on his torso and kissed each of his ankles on the sides of his head while he fitted himself inside of him. He wrapped his fingers around the boy’s calves while he slammed into him. “Oh gods, I love shagging you.” 

“But what if it’s because I’m not fully human and give off an aura-” 

“Enough!” the man shouted. His eyes lit up crimson and his fingers tightened around Harry’s legs. “I’m going to have to punish you for this now, you know.” 

Harry pouted, not being used to getting admonished during sex. “Was that really necessary?” 

“No,” Voldemort admitted, dropping his head. “Now I feel bad.” 

“Don’t stop, I’m getting close,” Harry pleaded, feeling the man slow his pace due to upsetting his lover. “Come on, love. I’m sorry, let’s make up.” He stroked the back of Voldemort’s thigh and blew him a kiss. Voldemort parted Harry’s legs and dropped down on top of him. Eagerly, Harry wrapped the hand that he was not jerking himself off with around the Dark Lord’s neck to kiss him back. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, Harry. Concentrate on me now, at this gorgeous face you get the honour of looking at while you’re touching yourself.” 

“Ooh, aren’t we full of ourselves today,” Harry teased. 

“Only one of us is full of me at the moment, and it’s not me,” Voldemort replied. 

“Can’t retort-gonna come,” Harry breathed, concentrating very hard on that beautiful face hovering just above his. He arched up, pressing his lips to Voldemort’s. He whimpered as hot ejaculate shot onto his stomach in spurts. He rubbed his hand in it, spreading it over his chest. 

Unable to hold back any longer, watching the boy painting himself in his own seed, Voldemort pulled out and came on Harry’s stomach, too. He pulled the boy back into a kiss. “I’ll clean us up, we’ll go find Bellatrix,” he told him, smiling at him. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding, alright? Trust me.” 

“Fine.”

* * *

“Now, show me what this test is,” Voldemort threatened the witch who had upset his Harry. “Surely you’ve made a mistake.” 

Bellatrix held up the box the test came in. “Picked it up at Dervish & Banges the other day. I had a sneaking suspicion that you were being conned by this freak. We all are!” She lunged at Harry but Voldemort stepped in between them before she got any part of him. Harry peeked around him to glare back at the woman. 

The Dark Lord grabbed the box out of her hand to look it over. “Oh, come on, is this even legitimate? Veela Detector? This is highly suspicious.” 

“It’s 100% accurate. I tested him twice.” She pointed at the rubbish bin, at the second Veela Detector box. 

Lord Voldemort felt Harry squeeze his arm and slump dejectedly behind him. He pulled the boy around and embraced him. “Do you have any more tests handy?” he asked the witch. 

“Yes,” she said, pointing to the shelf above them. The shelf was loaded up with several kits. 

“Test me,” he said. “We’ll see how reliable this test is. And you, you take it, too.” 

“If it’ll get you to believe,” she said, rolling her eyes when her master wasn’t looking. 

Voldemort sat down in the chair Harry had been tested in and pulled Harry onto his lap. “Cheer up, come on,” he whispered in his ear. “I’ll bet both these tests will turn positive, too. Who wouldn’t want the power of a Veela? Well, besides you. These are probably novelties.” 

Bellatrix set up the test tubes with the elixir and catalyst and had the Dark Lord spit into the one labelled with his name while she spit into hers. Almost instantly one turned the bright shade of robin’s egg blue, the other turned black. One of them was also a Veela. Harry and Bellatrix slow-turned to gape at their master. Voldemort blinked. “What? What’s blue mean?” 

Bellatrix ran out of the room before Harry told him, fearing he'd take it out on her once he knew. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s neck and kissed him, his heart once more fluttering with life and love in his chest. “It explains a lot, to be honest.”

“Am I part Veela too?” 

“Mhm.” 

“It would explain how overly famous and popular we are. And even if it was what originally attracted you and me to each other it’s not what’s keeping it going. I’ve been around plenty of Veelas to differentiate the feelings between the two.” He stood them up and interlocked their fingers as they walked back to their cell. 

Harry tipped his head, leaning it against Voldemort’s arm. “You do have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this palet cleanser after heavy edits of Boys in the Cellar. Hope you like it! Give me kudos if you do, please! They make me happy :)


End file.
